This invention is an optical fiber, particularly a birefringent optical fiber, and a process to manufacture it.
More specifically, the invention is an optical fiber containing internal channels which allows the sign of the fiber intrinsic birefringence to be controlled. The fiber makes it possible to optimize the conversion of stresses into a signal when the fiber is used as a pressure sensor.